


The First Time

by galaxyboycosplay



Series: JohAvi Smut [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not very good smut scene, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyboycosplay/pseuds/galaxyboycosplay
Summary: Johann and Avi have a conversation which leads to one of them losing their virginity.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if It's not good! I haven't written smut in a hot minute.

“You’re a virgin? How?” Johann questioned. He and Avi were sitting in the Void Fish chambers, taking a well needed and deserved break. 

“Well, I’m always busy with work and never really find the time,” Avi replied, shaking his head, “Wait, you’re not?”

“Avi, I’m a Bard.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“True. But yes, I’ve fucked.”

Blushing, Avi looked down at his hands. Embarrassment was written on his face.

“I have work to do,” Johann stated, turning back to his desk, “but we can continue this conversation in my room. Say, an hour?”

“Y-yeah. Sounds like a plan to me, man,” Avi nodded, getting up.

The pair said their goodbyes. With that, Avi made his way back to the cannon bay to do his work. Johann turned back to his music sheets, trying to keep his mind from wandering to what might happen later.  
~~~

About an hour later, Avi found himself standing outside of Johanns room. As he stood there, trying to decide if he should knock or not, someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning around, he spotted Johann standing there, scrolls in hand.

“You’re early.” The bard said simply, going to the door.

Stepping out of the way, Avi watched the boy unlock and open the door. As the door swung open, Johann stepped in, gesturing as best he could for Avi to follow.  
“I didn’t want to be late,” Avi said simply, “It’s not very often you want to hang out, after all.”

Smirking, Johann nodded, “Hanging out. Yeah, that’s the plan.” 

When both were in the room, Johann shut his door and locked it. It was a common occurrence, keeping unwanted visitors out. And the last thing he needed right now was an unwanted visitor.

Stepping over to his desk, he set the scrolls down. Johann stretched a bit before taking the step over to his bed and sitting down. Avi fiddled with his thumbs a bit, unsure of what to do.

“S-so, what’s the plan? What do you want to do? We can watch some movies- or just talk! I think the wrestling match is being broadcasted soon! But, I know those aren’t really your thing. I’m sure we can find something to watch! A TV show or maybe a mus-”

Johann cut him off, “Avi, do you want to fuck, or what?”

This caused the cannon man to turn bright red before nodding, “Yeah, I-I would like that.”

“Then shut up and get over here.”

Taking the few steps needed to get over to the bed, Avi was sitting next to him in a heartbeat. Before he even had the chance to speak, Johann was grabbing the stiff collar of his work uniform and pulling him over. A moment passed before their lips were connected.

The kiss was messy. Clashing teeth and hitting noses. But neither of them appeared to mind too much as it happened. Reaching his hands down, Johann found the front of Avis uniform. His hands made quick work of the buttons, making it to the bottom of them in no time. Pulling away to breathe, Avi simply accepted whatever was starting to happen to him. Johann started to push the others overcoat off, letting his lips attack the new expanse of skin that revealed itself as the uniform coat was being tossed to the side. 

A small whine came from Avi, a noise that Johann wasn’t expecting. Avis hands originally were gripping the bedspread, holding on with a loose grip, before he got control of himself. Moving his hands up to Johanns' waist, he grabbed onto the spot much tighter then he had before. The bard continued to suck and bite on Avis' neck, leaving soft marks and bruises, Avis hands gripping tightly onto Johanns' waist.

Moving his hands down yet again, the curly-haired brunette grabbed the bottom of the other's shirt, lifting it up his body softly. Not once did his lips leave Avis neck until it was time to take the shirt off. Pulling away, the offensive clothing came off and was tossed to the side. His eyes traveled across the others body, small scars and bruises and cuts from the hard work he does dressing the skin. It was Avi who took initiative next, pressing their lips together into a kiss yet again. As the pair sat there, moving their lips in unison, it was almost like a mutual movement as the two opened their mouths to deepen the connection. Their tongues crossed over each other, tangling together and moving around the other.

“Johann,” Avi said, pulling away for a moment. His head was reeling, trying to figure out if this was real or not. “As much fun as I’m having with my lips against yours, don’t we have more… pressing matters to get to?” As he said that, he lifted his hips a bit to press them against the other. The full length of Avi could be felt through the comfortable and loose pants he wore for work.

“We’re getting there,” Johann replied, moving to straddle Avis hips, “After all, the build-up is always more fun.”

Rolling his eyes, Avi grabbed the front of Johanns vest. It has fewer buttons than his own uniform, easily being unbuttoned and discarded to the side. As soon as it was off, his hands went to grab the bottom of the other's shirt. Pulling it up softly, his eyes raked over Johanns body as it was revealed to him.

It was a beautiful sight in Avi’s honest opinion. The half-elf was a beautiful caramel, the color so different and drastic from his own pale skin. His skin was smooth, no signs of adventure or hard physical labor to be evident upon it. And it was a sight he would happily look at as long as the other would allow him.

“You’re beautiful,” Avi said softly, tossing the shirt onto the ground to join the ever-growing pile of clothes.

Blushing, Johann shook his head. “I’m not, but thank you.”

Kissing Johanns chest, Avi couldn’t help but savor the moment. It’s a situation he never thought he would find himself in, so he would enjoy every second he would be allowed to have. After a moment, Johann pushed him back to lay on the bed, leaning down over him and resting their foreheads together. The two sat there for a moment before laughter began to slowly overtake them. After all, wasn’t it humorous? The thought of losing your virginity to your best friend? 

The two laid there for a moment, laughter fading from the air as they started to fall back into the situation. And again, their lips were connected. It wasn’t obvious who started it, both of them going for it at the same moment. As the two kissed, Johann started to roll his hips against Avi. This caused the taller to moan into Johanns' mouth, giving him a chance to slip his tongue in again. They explored each other's mouths, the grip Avi took on the other's hips once again tightening as they both moved their hips together. Johann had a skillful way of doing so, allowing himself to take control of both of their pleasures.

A moment later, Johann was pulling away. Avi tried to follow with a whine as he lifted himself off, missing the connection. Shushing him, Johann settled on the ground. Grabbing the top of Avis pants, he pulled down both his pants and boxers in one swift movement. With that, Avis length popped out, a sigh of relief falling from his lips as the constriction was removed. A blush was coating his cheeks as Johann seemed to inspect him, worry and embarrassment filling his veins. That all goes away when Johann wrapped his lips around the tip, licking up the bit of precum that was forming on the tip.

Wrapping his lips around Avi, Johann slowly started taking it into his mouth. One hand was wrapped loosely around the base, taking more and more. He slowly bobbed his head, taking more and more into his mouth as he moved down the length. Moans and gasps were falling from Avis' lips as this happened, and Johann relished in the type of praise that came from that situation. As the full length settled into his mouth and rested a bit into his throat, Johann was more than thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. He swallowed a bit around the base, causing Avi to moan out and snake a hand into his hair. He stayed there for a moment before starting to pull off again. Avi gripped into Johanns' hair, using everything in his power not to hold Johann down where he wanted him. As he reached the tip again, he slipped his tongue over the slit.

That ripped a moan from Avi, “Fuck, Johann, just like that,” he praised, tugging on the other's hair.

Johann repeated the action again, savoring the moan coming from Avi. As much as he was enjoying himself, he pulled off completely. Avi whined in response, but that was cut off when he saw Johann stand up and start to strip off his own bottoms. His own dick was hard, a slight amount of precum forming at the top. He was going to go grab something when Avi grabbed him by the hips, pulling him over.

“What are you doing?” Johann questioned, his voice more raspy than usual.

“Returning the favor?”

“Maybe later,” Johann leaned down, kissing him softly, “I have other things in mind for right now.”

“Like what?”

Johann didn’t answer, taking the step over to his desk and opening a drawer. It took a moment for him to find what he needed, digging a bit and dropping a quill or two on the floor. A moment later he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Closing the drawer, he moved back over to the bed and laid back next to Avi. Spreading them and moving to rest his legs on the edge of the bed for a better angle, he popped open the top and began to spread lube onto his fingers. Johann moved to trace his rim for a moment before slowly dipping a finger in.

Avi, who had been watching the whole time, licked his lips. He didn’t know what he was expecting from the situation. To be able to just fuck him? That was unrealistic. Foreplay and stretching were necessary, and he knew that. So he watched Johann slowly finger himself, watched the way the others face contorted and his body reacted to something as simple as a finger moving into him.

“Hey, Johann?” Avi questioned, his voice soft.

“Hmph?” He replied, a small gasp coming from him as he curled a finger into himself.

“Can I… can I try doing that?”

Johann halted his movements, looking at Avi to make sure he was serious. As soon as he was able to confirm that, he pulled his finger out of himself and held up the bottle. “Sure… I can guide you through what to do.”

Taking the bottle, he poured a generous amount into hand. Letting it allow his fingers to become slick, Avi took a moment before pressing a finger against Johanns entrance. The hole seemed to happily accept the finger as it slowly pressed in. It caused the bard to moan softly, curling his toes as he took the fingers with ease. They were larger than his own, a nice stretch that he wanted more of. Sure, he was used to having a finger (or three) inside of him, but this was a stretch that he hadn’t felt in quite a while. As he grew more comfortable with the one inside of him, Johann felt himself yearning for more.

“Avi, another, please.” Johann requested, a moan following quickly after.

And Avi provided, pulling his finger almost all the way out before going to press two in. The size difference caused Johann to moan out loudly. His grip on the sheets tightened as Avi moved his fingers almost strategically, brushing across the bundle of nerves buried inside of him. As Avi felt the other grow comfortable with the new intrusion, he started to open and close his fingers, stretching and opening Johann as best he could. The room was filled with moans and the smell of sex. Leaning over, Avi placed a kiss on Johanns' thigh, giving small words of praise and encouragement. And if those kisses turned into leaving marks, neither of them cared enough to notice at the moment. The two continued like this until Avi had four fingers inside, stretching Johann open perfectly. 

“Avi,” Johann moaned, reaching a hand to grab his wrist, “just… fuck me already.”

Avi enthusiastically nodded, pulling his fingers out swiftly and wiping them on the bed. Grabbing the condom, he opened the package before rolling it on with ease. The whole time, Johann was whining a bit while watching.

“Someone is a bit needy.” Avi teased, placing a soft kiss onto the inside of the other's thigh.

Johann was about to make a snide remark when he felt Avi press against his entrance. He cut himself off, looking at the taller male. “Oh no. Lay back onto the bed.”

Avi did as told, although a bit confused, laying back. That’s when he realized why, the bard moving to straddle him again. He was about to speak but was cut off with a surprised groan as he felt Johann line himself up and slowly take the tip into himself. His hands went to the other's waist, steadying him and making sure he wasn’t going to slip or hurt himself. After a few moments, Johann was fully seated in Avis lap, pants and noises of satisfaction coming from him. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with the other's neck again. Slowly, he started to move his hips, going up and down a bit, but mostly rolling them. This caused moans to form in Avis' throat, falling from him every rotation Johann seemed to make. And as much as Johann would have liked to keep placing marks onto the other, he couldn’t with the moans coming from his own mouth.

As the two began to grow closer to their peaks, both of their movements grew sloppy. Johann felt a familiar warmth grow in his core, while Avi felt a different version of what he was used to. The bards' legs were growing sore as he held himself up, shaking as much of his body was. Mouths were against skin, hands gripping hips and shoulders as they both began to reach their climax. 

“J-Jo, I’m close.” Avi managed to get out, nails digging into the spot he held on the smaller boys hips.

“Me too.” He managed to reply, his voice breathy.

Both of their hips stuttered over the next few thrusts. Avi was the first to reach his peak, releasing with a moan and a sharp thrust of his hips into Johann. The feeling was enough to cause the smaller to reach his own, shooting cum out between the two of them a bit. They rode out their orgasms together, moans filling the room as their noises mixed together and fell into harsh pants. When they both began to come down, their lips connected, softer than it had been before. After a few moments, they both pulled away, a small fit of laughter beginning to fall over the two. It started small, a simple giggle before they were both just laughing loudly, the sound filling the room.

“Thoughts?” Johann questioned as they both started to come down from the euphoria, lifting himself off of Avi.

A small whine of disapproval at the now lack of connection came from Avi before he replied, “Better then what I was expecting,” he stated, moving to hold Johanns' wrist, “I love you.”

Freezing, Johann looked at Avi with wide eyes. This was supposed to be a casual thing. Just a casual fuck between friends, no further feelings attached. But Johann couldn’t stop the “I love you, too,” that fell from his lips in all honesty.

With that, Johann took the condom off of Avi. He tied it up, tossing it into the trash can he kept under his desk before going to lay down next to the taller male. Avi simply wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, pulling him close and cuddling against him. The two laid close to each other, relishing in the afterglow of having sex. The pair laid there in silence for a while, enjoying the moment of peace. That was until Johann spoke up.

“Are you sure you were a virgin?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take request! Just message me at one of the following!  
Tumblr: galaxyboycosplay  
Instagram: galaxyboycosplay  
Twittwe: galaxyboytae


End file.
